Things Change
by Taybay94
Summary: The girls are back at school and Claire decides to join Basketball...I suck at summaries sorry but please read! And No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

It's Not Easy Being Mean: MY WAY!!!

**A/N- Hey this is my first ever fic and I hope you like it. Oh and please review. And please please no flames.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique**.

Claire was so happy when she walked into her 1st hour history class. It was her first day back after she had been expelled, gotten a part in a movie and been accepted back into her school. She loved the smell of her classroom. A mix of pine and coffee. She had decided to join basketball, because she had to join a sport or club if she was accepted back. She had practice in a hour.

"Welcome back Miss. Lyons." Said her history teacher.

"Thanks" said Claire

"We got our report cards while you were gone and I thought you would like to see yours."

"Thanks" said Claire taking the report card out of his hands. She read it.

REPORT CARD FOR CLAIRE LYONS.

History I-A

English II-A+

Art 101-A-

Pre-Algebra-A+

Spanish III-A

P.E.-A-

"Wow mom will be happy with this!" Claire said with a smile.

Then a voice came over the PA system. "Will Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, and Alicia Rivera please come to my office now. That is all"

"Umm…may I go?" asked Claire.

"Yes you may."

When she got there she saw Massie, Alicia and Dylan.

"What's up Claire?" asked Alicia

"Nothing much." Said Claire

"Have you girls decided what activity you want to join?" asked the principal

"I want to join basketball." Said Claire quickly.

"Ewmygawd!! Are you serious!?!?" asked Massie

"Ye…yes." said Claire.

"Ok what about the rest of you." asked the principal.

"Nope" they said in unison

"Ok then I will pick for you"

She started writing on 4 pieces of paper. After about 10 minutes she handed each of them a piece of paper

A/N- Hope you liked it and remember no flames please. I will try to post the next chapter soon. Love ya lots

**Taylor**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry it has taken so long to update this. I had 6 chapters done but I lost them! Ok well On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own The Clique.**

Massie looked down at her paper. In small letters it said Volleyball. Massie heard Alicia gasp...

"Principal Burns I can't be in Track! I don't even know how to run!" Alicia Cried

"Miss. Rivera if you would have picked a sport or club you whouldn't have had to worry about it now would you?" Principal Burns said angerly.

Massie stormed out of the office and soon after the others followed.

"Ewmigawd! i can't believe this! She can't do this to us!" Massie cried.

"Actually she can." Claire said softly.

Massie glared at Claire. and Claire mouthed sorry.

"Hi Massie I love your outfit! Its fabulous!" said a LBR named Melissa.

"Hey Dyl what did you get in?" Claire said trying to change the subject.

"Um. I got in basketball." Dylan said whileeating a handful of soy chips.

"Awesome!' Claire cheered while Massie looked at Claire and glared at her again.

Alicia, we need to get to art quickly!" Claire said just before sprinting down the hall.

"I hope she falls!" Massie teased.

"I heard that!" Claire called while she was waiting for Alicia

The rest of the day went by quickly for Claire. When she got home she sat down on her bed and thought about doing her homework but decided against it. Instead she got out her guitar and started singing a song she wrote about Clayton, one of her new best friends.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes

Don't ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't I like your walk  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

"Is that for your boyfriend?" Todd said laughing

Claire felt her face get red.

"GET OUT!" Claire screamed as she threw a pillow at him.

"Cl-eh, Cl-eh, Cl-eh" Ruperts voice came from her phone.

She looked at the screen and saw it was...

**I love cliff-hangers! Please review. I have the 3 chapter written so I will probablly post again in a couple days. Oh and to Semma, I was planning on "You and Me" by Lifehouse on here but I decided not to, because I'd Lie by Taylor Swift is so much better, oh and thanks for the "Fabulous" thing!**


	3. UPDATE!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, JUST AN UPDATE!!

Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 years. I kind of lost interest in this story, and well I also forgot about it. I really don't have any ideas for this right now. I will try to write some more but I can't promise anything. Again I am so sorry and I hope you won't hate me.

-Taylor (: 


End file.
